Cemitério
by JenKrushnic
Summary: ' Eu sinto que o estou traindo, Misha.' Jensha, claro.


Eu parei o que fazia quando você entrou. De longe eu pude ver sua tristeza, ela se manifestava em seu andar.

Contive o impulso de ir até onde você estava. Eu queria te abraçar, queria dizer que tudo ficaria bem. Eu queria te dizer que faz tempo que eu te observo, queria dizer que o túmulo que você sempre visita, todo dia treze, sou eu quem cuida.

Já faz cinco anos desde que eu te vi pela primeira vez, você nunca mudou. O mesmo modo de andar, os mesmos trajes negros e as flores sempre na mão esquerda.

Eu me agacho enquanto te vejo baixar as flores na frente da lápide.

Fecho os olhos, mas continuo vendo você. O modo como as lágrimas descem devagar dos seus olhos, eu posso vê-los se fechar, nenhum som vem de você, eu não escuto nem mesmo sua respiração.

Com a mão direita eu vejo você contornar o nome escrito, eu levanto de meu esconderijo, não faço barulho, você sabe que estou aqui, mas não se move e o seu olhar não se direciona a mim.

Eu continuo ali quase ao seu lado, te olhando.

Eu quero que você faça algo, quero que fale comigo, quero que mostre pra mim que você se importa com algo além daquele túmulo.

Você não faz nada.

Você não olha, você não chora, você não sorri. Eu penso em me aproximar mais, eu quero.

_Ele foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida.

Sua voz encheu o jardim.

Era tão bom ouvir você falar, sua voz era baixa e rouca, eu esqueci de respirar por um momento. Cheguei mais perto, uns três passos de distancia de seu corpo.

Pela primeira vez seu olhar estava em mim, eu nunca tinha visto algo tão bonito quanto aquele verde. Você virou-se novamente para a pedra, tirou um envelope do casaco e deixou junto às flores.

_Eu nunca me senti tão mal como estou me sentindo hoje. O dia treze nunca é um dia bom pra mim.

Seus olhos voltaram a encontrar os meus.

_Tem um momento na vida em que nos perguntamos o que viemos fazer aqui. Jared não acreditava muito no destino, ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Sempre disse que tínhamos que aproveitar quando uma brechinha de felicidade aparecesse, porque a vida só tinha coisas ruins.

Os olhos me fazendo uma pergunta muda, e mesmo sem pensar no que diria pra você, as palavras que saíram de minha boca foram as mais sinceras que eu já disse.

_Me desculpe, mas acho que vivemos por um motivo, acho que amor é o que nos motiva. Eu gosto de pensar que estamos aqui para amar, pra encontrar a pessoa certa e fazê-la feliz.

Você sorriu. E se não fosse tão constrangedor eu teria fechado os olhos para gravar melhor a pequena curvatura que seus lábios fizeram.

_Eu também gosto de pensar assim.

Cada palavra que saia de sua boca me fazia ansiar pela próxima.

_O engraçado, é que apesar de não acreditar nisso, as últimas palavras que ele me disse não faz sentido que tenha saído daquela boca. – Vi você colocar a mão sobre o coração antes de continuar. - Ele segurou minha mão e... Disse que tinha encontrado a pessoa certa pra ele, mas que eu ainda não tinha encontrado a minha pessoa perfeita. Eu ainda posso ouvir a voz dele na minha cabeça. - Seus olhos pareciam perturbados.

Por um momento pensei estar sonhando, mas não, você estava mesmo me abraçando. Senti suas mãos segurarem forte minha camisa e segurei você de encontro a mim. Você soluçava e suas lágrimas molhavam meu ombro. Eu não sabia o que dizer. Eu não queria te ver chorar, mas dizem que as lágrimas lavam a alma. Então eu te abracei mais forte.

_Obrigado.

Eu vi você fechar os olhos, pousar as mãos em meu peito e erguer a cabeça, a boca de encontro a minha, parou quando os lábios quase se roçavam. Você não abriu os olhos nem quando começou a falar novamente.

_Eu sinto que o estou traindo, Misha.

_Por quê?

Perguntei, mesmo sem saber quando tinha dito meu nome.

_Porque eu estou me apaixonando outra vez.

Meu coração doeu. Eu não te conhecia, nem mesmo sabia seu nome, mas algo me fez pensar no porquê de me importar tanto. Comecei a me questionar o porquê de sempre observá-lo, apenas você. Milhões de pessoas visitavam o cemitério por mês, mas você foi o único que me chamou a atenção.

_Não, não pense assim. Eu tenho certeza que ele, onde quer que esteja, só quer o melhor pra você. Eu não acho que ele ia querer que você deixasse de viver só porque ele não está mais aqui. Se eu me fosse e amasse mesmo uma pessoa, se eu tivesse algo especial com ela, eu não me sentiria traído ou magoado se ela seguisse em frente, quero dizer, com outra pessoa, mas eu iria gostar se ela se lembrasse de mim, ou do que vivemos.

_Você acha que Jared... Pensava assim?

Você e eu não nos afastamos, nem mesmo um centímetro.

_Eu acho que todos os que amam verdadeiramente pensam assim.

_Eu penso.

Nunca você me pareceu tão encantador, o seu sorriso estava presente quando você disse algo que nunca vai sair de mim.

_Eu o vejo todo dia treze, ele não sabe, mas eu o observo sempre, pergunto coisas sobre ele para as pessoas que o conhecem, elas me dizem que ele sofreu muito, mas eu acho que se ele puder me dar uma chance eu posso fazê-lo muito feliz.

_Eu não acho que alguém possa recusar o seu amor.

Respondi triste. Eu te amava, mas não era a mim que você queria.

_Então... Não me recuse Misha. Eu, Jensen, estou apaixonado por você.

Então me beijou, e tudo pareceu fazer sentido, como se tudo o que eu vivi, tivesse me trazido até aqui, até você, pra que eu aprendesse novamente o que é amor.

* * *

><p><strong>Na:** Aiai, essa fic tava pipocando na minha cabeça faz tempo, então eu tive que postar, comentários e críticas são muito bem-vindos. Acho que todo mundo já percebeu o quanto eu gosto de matar o Jared, mas né u.u


End file.
